


Junkrat and Chubby s/o Headcannons

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream
Summary: Request: Hi! Could you do headcanons of Junkrat with a chubby! S/o that is very self conscious of her body and is really shy to new and or dangerous people besides Junkrat. Like to the point that she will hide behind him? I’m sorry if this is too much please have a wonderful day!! 💞💞





	Junkrat and Chubby s/o Headcannons

  * Doesn’t understand why you’re so self-conscious.
  * “Your body is amazing what are you talking about, love?”
  * Will worship every inch of you if he catches a whiff of insecurity.
  * When you’re introduced to someone new, he lets stand behind him a little because he knows how anxious it makes you.
  * “What if they judge me?” You ask.
  * “Then bugger them, they aren’t worth your time.”
  * The first time he introduced you to Roadhog you were absolutely terrified and he assured you that Mako was his best friend and bodyguard and that he would protect you as fiercely as he protected him.
  * This made you feel better and you warmed up to Roadhog.
  * Their other friends though, loud, dangerous and spontaneous.
  * Junkrat made sure that when you came along to anything involving all his friends, he would ask them to tone down the danger and spontaneity.
  * Proudly walks along with an arm around your waist, cheekily groping you when he gets the chance.
  * Thinks he’s being discreet.
  * Is not.




End file.
